


A Thousand Years

by LadyGerbilLuna



Series: Avengers: The Sounds of Life [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGerbilLuna/pseuds/LadyGerbilLuna
Summary: Steve doesn't know what song Tony's going to choose for the walk down the aisle. He's almost worried."A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is absolute sap. I mean really. Sap. I may add to it later, since it's so short. But I really wanted the cotton candy...
> 
> Also, just an aside, I do not like Twilight (or whatever movie in that series it belongs to), but I do like this song

Steve thought numerous times during the planning of the wedding that just going to the court would be far easier than a giant ceremony. Invitations, clothing, colors, flowers, food...the list kept going, and Steve considered pulling his hair out. On the other hand, when Tony began to joke about the random things he could do if left to his own devices on the planning made him very loathe to leave.

Still, Tony insisted that a few things remain secret to his future husband.

“It's bad luck to see me in the wedding dress before time, Steve,” Tony said. 

“You're not wearing a dress...are you?” He wasn't sure if the image in his head amused him, or turned him on. Tony would find a way to pull it off...

Tony snickered. “No, Steve. But you're still not going to see the getup.”

“Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I don't have horrendous taste. I'm sure I could help...”

“Don't be silly, darling. Pepper and Natasha have seen it.”

Steve almost felt jealous that he couldn't have a peek, but he supposed some things were worth the wait.

The fact that Tony wouldn't tell him the song he was walking down the aisle to only made Steve a little bit nervous, even if Tony joked about it. Surely he wouldn't pick something raunchy...right?

Natasha merely smirked when he tried to pry the information. 

“It'll make you cry,” she said, and that was all.

So he stood in his dark blue suit, and worried just a little bit. They both decided not to go traditional black and white, for numerous reasons. Though Tony refused to let him see the outfit, he promised it wouldn't cause scandal.

But the song really nagged him. Probably because of all the many suggestions Clint gave, all scandalous, and would cause everyone a major headache. 

Steve took a deep breath, watching the procession of friends. He never imaged himself here, about ready to marry Anthony Stark, a beautiful, smart, sarcastic, and caring man. In fact, he could write a whole book about him...or rather draw many more pictures of him...  
And he never thought he would marry, not after Peggy, the war, the lost years.... 

Bucky pinched his arm as silence fell over the large crowd. People turned to the door. Surely they could hear his heart beating?

And to his utter surprise, “A Thousand Years” began. 

“Oh my God,” said Clint, his face splitting into a huge grin, mirrored by the others.

Between both Pepper and Rhodey, because he couldn't choose between the pair, Tony walked down the aisle, his eyes focused. He wore a cream colored suit with long coattails, his shirt and shoes a dark burgundy. 

“You sap,” Steve whispered, his sight a bit blurry, grinning as he took Tony's hands. Tony's smile grew, his own eyes shining.

“I try.”

Steve kissed his hand. 

At least he knew he wasn't the only one crying here.


End file.
